one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gogeta vs Shadic
This is S1 E4 of PlantMan283's OMMs. Dragon Ball vs Sonic (FANFICTION)! Which super-powered fusion will take the cake? Literally. OMM 2...um....I don't have a joke... NO RESEARCH (except the research i did on a wiki one time) 2 MINUTES AND 31 SECONDS 2 MINUTES 31 SECONDS MELEE PRELUDE Sonic and Shadow were walking in Psyduck's Pastry. They were looking for something to eat. So were Goku and Vegeta. Only two pieces remained of the famous, "Goldeen Lemon-Carrot Layer Cake" (wut). And the two groups wanted it. Sonic: Sorry, guys, but the cake is ours. Vegeta: Well, technically, we got in line first. So, we'll get the first chance to get it. Shadow: Not anymore! Sonic and Shadow dashed in front of Goku and Vegeta. Goku: Guys, you can come back in a couple of hours. They're sure to have more by then! Sonic: Why don't you? We've been waiting 3 hours to get this cake. Vegeta: BECAUSE WE WERE HERE FIRST, MUSKRAT BOY, NOW GET TO THE BACK OF THE LINE! Goku: Woah, Vegeta... Sonic: *make fun of kind of imitation* Because wuuu-ee, got here firsssssst. Vegeta: EXCUSE ME?? Sonic: "Because we got here first". Such a childish thing to say. Vegeta: KAKAROT, HELP ME TAKE THESE GUYS DOWN. Sonic: What, too scared to do it alone? Goku: Sure! These guys look pretty strong! What if we fuse and fight them? Shadow: Your Fusion is going to be PUNY. Vegeta: Like you even have one. Shadow: Oh, but we do. Show them, Sonic. Sonic/Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! A bright light flashes. One being comes down. It's Shadic. Shadic: Heh! Jealous? Vegeta: Pff, did a rat just say that to me? Let's show them a REAL FUSION, Kakarot! Goku: OK, let's do it! Goku and Vegeta do the Fusion Dance. Goku/Vegeta: FU-SION! HA! Another bright light emerges. Gogeta comes out. Gogeta: How's this? Shadic: Let's just see! The crowd of people scream and run away. Gogeta goes Super Saiyan, and Shadic uses his Super Form. FIGHT ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ENGAGE! 60 seconds left!! Shadic attempts to use a Spindash, but misses. Shadic: WHAT?? How is he-? Gogeta kicks Shadic in the stomach, and then uppercuts him, sending him into the sky. Shadic: W-what? Gogeta smashes Shadic down to the ground. A crater is formed, and the building starts to crumble. Psyduck: Save the Goldeen Lemon-Carrot Layer Cake!! AGH!! 52 seconds left!! Shadic jumps up and hits Gogeta with a Spin Attack. Gogeta staggers back, and Shadic hits Gogeta with a kick to the face. Shadow then teleports behind him. Shadic: CHAOS.....WIND!! A tornado emerges from Shadic's hands. Gogeta is hit by a flying table. He falls to the ground. Shadic: How'dya like THAT?? Shadic flies towards Gogeta. 39 seconds left!! Gogeta: Galick...GUN!!! A purple beam heads towards Shadic, who dodges it, but Gogeta teleports behind him. Gogeta: FINAL FLASH!! A huge yellow beam engulfs Shadic. Once the beam disappears, Gogeta hits Shadic with a flurry of melee attacks. Gogeta: DYADYADYADYADYA!! Shadic is knocked away. He regains his focus, and uses his Hyper Form. Shadic: THIS IS OVER!!! CHAOS BLAST X10!! 25 seconds left!! Gogeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!! Gogeta and Shadic both charge up huge energy balls, and they fire them at each other. Both fusions struggle to keep their ball from disappearing, but Shadic gets an advantage by pouring extra energy in the ball. Gogeta: Heh... Gogeta then teleports behind his Big Bang Attack, and... Gogeta: BIG BANG....KAMEHAMEHA!!! Gogeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. The ball turns into a beam and destroys Shadic's Chaos Blast x10, and engulfs Shadic. Shadic: What...is....THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS?????? After the blast, Shadic is reverted to normal. 7 seconds left!! Gogeta goes back into his Super Saiyan form. Gogeta: STARDUST...BREAKER!! A rainbow energy ball hits Shadic, and it...disappears? Shadic: HA! That was NOTHING! ...Or was it? The Stardust Breaker activated INSIDE Shadic's body, and slowly turned him into gold stardust. Gogeta: Nothing, you say? Shadic: SCREW....YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! K.O.!! AFTER THE FIGHT Gogeta unfused back into Goku and Vegeta, and asked the Psyduck for the last two pieces of Goldeen Lemon-Carrot Layer Cake. Psyduck: Of course! I'll give it to you free because you saved us from that...MONSTER!! Goku: You're welcome! Goku and Vegeta teleport away. RESULTS THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... GOGETA!! Gogeta: He, he, he. Gogeta unfuses.